The Adventure of True Love
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: This is a story of Amelie the champion of Cyrodiil. She has to save Farwil from the Cheydinhal Oblivion Gate but has to stay true to her love Garrus Darellium. Rated M for violence and suggested themes. Read this...
1. Chapter 1

**I am an Imperial named Amelie, most people call me champion. Even the name _Hero of Kvatch_ is catching on. My friend's joke that I'm part shadow, my hair is long and as black as midnight, with my eyes pure darkness and my outfits always some vibrant color of death. I am skilled with a bow but sometimes prefer a shortsword, I enchant my weapons to bring almost instant end to my enemies. **

**I grew up in the province of Cheydinhal but I haven't been back there for a while, I guess I can't face the memories I left behind to start my new life.**

_This is the story of a mission I will never forget…_

Jauffre assigned me a mission. I had to talk to each Count or Countess of the provinces of Cyrodiil in order to find aid for Bruma. Bruma was about to be attacked and it was going to be bad, if I didn't find help I don't think anyone else will.

I've been to each province except Cheydinhal, my home city. I was dreading this day ever since I got this mission. I decided to take my horse to the city; it was a long ways from Bruma. I road all day and all night and finally saw a sign saying Cheydinhal 20 miles.

As I approached the city I saw a few Oblivion Gates, this wouldn't be good. I was exhausted but I eventually got there. I dismounted my horse and brought him to the stables where I gave the owner fifteen coin to watch my horse. They agreed and I was off to meet the Count of Cheydinhal. I walked up to the gate and entered the city. It was a sunny day but I could tell it wouldn't be a pleasant day.

As I walked up to the castle I was getting weird stares and I heard people whispering. Not again I thought, I guess my outfit set me out from everyone else. I wore my shrouded armor with a black hood with my various weapons strapped to me. I wore a symbol of the Imperial City on my backpack which was filled with potions and an extra set of armor.

I got to the castle and slowly entered. I walked down the hall to where the count's chair was then I waited for an audience. The room was huge with a winding staircase on either side. There were many guards patrolling the area and the captain of the guards was standing next to the count. I somehow recognized the captain from my childhood in Cheydinhal.

It took me awhile but I figured it out, it was Garrus from the orphanage I went to (Long Story). Well he seemed to have a good life; my life was full of killing and death as usual. I wish sometimes that I can settle down in a city and have a nice life but my duty comes to Cyrodiil first.

I waited for about fifteen minutes then the counts herald came and told me if I wanted to see the count I could go now. I thanked him and approached the Count. He was a Dunmer as I remember, tall and very stern. I bowed when I entered then he spoke, "What do you ask of me?" I replied, "I am a representative of Cyrodiil, I have been sent to ask if you could send aid to Bruma for the city is at risk and without help will suffer the wrath that happened at Kvatch."

He thought for a moment then said, "I am sorry to say we cannot afford to send any soldiers away from Cheydinhal because of the impending Oblivion Gates outside our city." I sighed. I looked over at Garrus, he was staring at me intently, and then he said, "Do I know you?" I was about to reply when the count said, "Yes, you do look familiar. Reveal yourself, remove your hood." I removed my hood showing my face.

Garrus's eyes widened, "It's you from the orphanage, the one everyone thought was from the Dark Brotherhood. Amelie right? Everyone thought you died." The count somehow remembered me, "Yes, the one that no one would adopt. What happened to you?" I felt myself holding back the tears, "I, I left here at a young age. It didn't go very well just leave it at that." The count looked puzzled, "Well it seems you have made a name for yourself, you are the Hero of Kvatch are you not.

I think you can help. My son Farwil has recently gone into one of the Oblivion Gates and hasn't come back for a few days. If you find him I will send aid to Bruma." I was uncertain, going into Oblivion Gates is dangerous but what else do I have to live for than to save others.

Garrus then said, "Count reconsider this, I will go with my troops. She is too young for this task." He pleaded to the count but all he said was, "If she closed the Gate in Kvatch she can do it again, besides you don't know anything about what's inside those gates and I need you here to protect me." He sighed. I replied, "I will do this task for you my lord." "Good Luck then."I left with a feeling of dread; I just got outside the Castle when I realized Garrus was following me.

I turned around, "Wait, Wait you can't do this." "Well why not?" I replied. "You just can't, I know you remember me from your past." "I do and somehow I knew you would become captain, you were very strong willed then and still are." I felt his pain, I was good friends with him then and when I left our connections were severed. "You are still the person I knew so long ago, but I can tell you are pained by something. Tell me what happened." I looked away as tears started to slowly drip down my face.

"I was lost for awhile. I joined a group of bandits which I still regret to today. After I was caught I was sent to the Imperial Prison and you know how harsh they are, they broke my spirit and life. I was there for seven years." He closed his eyes in pain then looked at me deeply, "I care about you despite your past if that means anything, so be careful for me." I wiped my tears, "Thank you, you do not know how much that means to me. You better take care of yourself." He smiled, "Here take this."

He handed me a necklace. "It has a protecting charm on it to reflect spells. I've had it for a while but it seems you need it more than me." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'll be waiting for you." "Same." Then I left, I can't believe he still cares about me the same way he did those many years ago. I turned around to see him just one more time; his eyes were glittering from tears. I turned back and started running. The emotions began to fill me than I started to cry.

Ok stop crying you can't shut down Oblivion Gates with a tissue in one hand. I walked outside the city and found a spot in the woods about 100 ft from the gate. I laid out all my weapons and equipment and got ready. I decided to use my daedric bow with my enchanted arrows and my shortsword for hand on hand attack. I sharpened my sword then set it aside.

I put on my ebony armor and black hood then started to place my rings on my hands when I realized I still had Garrus's necklace. I put that on and strapped my weapons on. I put a few potions in my small pack then left.

A few guards were patrolling around the gate which radiated a sense of evil. It emitted red flames and was about 80ft tall, a source of terror. I approached the gate and was about to enter when one of the guards said, "Are you crazy?" All I said in reply was, "No, but nobody else would willingly walk to their end. This is my destiny." Pure words to comfort me. I knew this was a task that was not lightly taken but I knew I should've turned back the second I walked inside the gate.

Right when I entered the gate I saw several decomposing bodies and the tower I had to get to shut down the gate was barely in view. It had to be miles away. I was beginning to doubt that Farwil was still alive. I began to climb down the mountain the gate was situated on but slipped. I drew my sword and stabbed the ground slowing my fall. I looked down to see lava, no I couldn't die now. I pulled myself up to a near cliff and began to pant.

That was too close. I walked further down the never ending path meeting a few enemies but no signs of Farwil. I walkedfor about five hours when I heard a distant cry for help. I ran toward the sound, there were a group of soldiers trying to fight of a Daedroth.

I stood back and drew my bow. With preciseness I shot the creature in the throat and in the heart. It immediately collapsed and died bathed in its own blood. The soldiers didn't know what happened, and then they saw me. One ran over to me, "Hello, I am Farwil of Cheydinhal. Why are you here?" I replied, "I am a friend, your father sent me because he thought I could help." Farwil looked surprised, "You help us, I would take any help now but who do you think you are coming into an Oblivion Gate?" I chuckled, "I am the Hero of Kvatch you silly, but seriously just call me Amelie."

I saw his face turn to pleading, "Please help us, all my men are wounded and some are dead. I didn't think this would be that hard." "Fine, I'll help you. OK tell me what are your casualties and wounded." "Um we came in here with ten people, six are already dead and two more are critically wounded." I walked over to his soldiers and gave out medical supplies and potions.

"Farwil what were you thinking?" "I don't know, I just want to go home." "Well it's not over yet we still have to close this gate." "Do you have a plan?" "I think so; we are too far in to turn back so we will have to fight on. There is a tower up ahead that should shut down the gate but it will be tough." He looked worried. I could tell Farwil was not a real soldier and was not ready to die. Farwil nodded. "Ok then, let's go."

When everyone was up and not bleeding to death we set off toward the tower. It was deathly silent being an Oblivion Gate; in Kvatch it was so much more different. Is every gate a different challenge or trick so that you will never master the ways of Oblivion? I don't know but all I knew was it was about to get a lot worse. The sky was red as blood when we reached the bridge leading to the tower. There were about ten dremora guarding the entrance.

"Shit, there are too many." Farwil just said, "We can take them." "Wait, I think I can hit a few with my bow before they notice us. Hide behind that rock." They hid and then I crouched down and as stealthily as I could started to snipe the Dremora's. I only got two when they noticed me. Three took their bows out and started to shoot and the other five started running toward us. I yelled, "For Cheydinhal." And the battle began. I drew my shortsword and my blade collided with their weapons.

I was quick and brutal. I dislodged my sword and swiftly stabbed the dremora in the abdomen then as it collapsed chopped its head off, blood sprayed everywhere. I was about to attack another one when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I felt around and then saw an arrow protruding through my shoulder blood dripping down. I couldn't stop now. I put a magical ward up and ran toward the archers; they were not expecting this so they were slow in drawing their daggers. I slit one of their throats and as he crumpled I stabbed the other two.

I was furious that I let myself become wounded. Before Farwil could notice I decided to pull the arrow out. I yanked it out in a scream and then quickly ran back to Farwil and his troops at the other end of the bridge. They killed the remaining dremora but two of his soldiers died in the battle.

The only ones left now were me, Farwil and one other soldier named James. They seemed to be only slightly wounded, "Are you two alright?" "Yeah I think so." Farwil said. I handed them the remaining potions deciding that I could wait for medical attention. We regrouped ourselves then headed to the tower.

It stood there like a thorn out of the ground, black as charcoal with lava red cracks. It was the only way out of here so we had to try. We then hesitantly entered the tower… It was pitch black besides a glowing column of fire in the middle of the tower leading up to the top. We slowly entered and defeated and everything was going rather well but I was becoming sloppier when fighting because I was losing blood.

The pain was increasing but I had to push on, we were almost there. We were about to enter the sigil sagilium when Farwil revealed that he had been wounded, "Farwil, why didn't you tell me?" "I couldn't worry you, we were almost there." I sighed. "Well, where are you injured?" He showed me his arm; it looked as though he used it to block a blade. It wasn't good. "Ok, I'm going to try to heal it." "With what?" "Magicka." I put my hand on his arm and recited a spell, my hand glowed blue and healed Farwil's wound. "

It should be good for now but you need to have that checked out when we get back." I stumbled. That spell drained me of essential energy. "I'll be ok, let's just get out of here." We entered the sigil keep. I saw the sigil stone but there were about five dremora and two daedroth. This was going to be dangerous, what's even worse is right when the dremora noticed us they cast spells of invisibility. "Stay close." I said. And we charged.

The battle was brutal and confusing; I caught one dremora and stabbed him through as Farwil and James were fighting off a daedroth. I stood back and started shooting with my bow. I hit a few and everything was going well until Farwil started to get reckless. He was fighting a Daedroth alone as James was fighting the dremora. He didn't notice the dremora coming toward him with a longsword. "Farwil, watch out." I yelled but he didn't hear me. I ran "Farwil!" No, no more death. I pushed Farwil out of the way of the blade but I was too slow. The blade went right through my hip. Warm blood poured out of the gash as I fell.

James and Farwil killed the rest of the enemies then noticed me, "Oh no" James said. I tried to get up but I just screamed. I stammered with the rest of my strength, "You, You, need to get the sigil stone, go, go get it. It's our only hope." I could hear more dremora coming. Farwil replied, "But..." "Go Farwil, now!"

As Farwil ran over to the platform where the sigil stone was James came over to help me. I quickly got up despite my pain, "I'm …fine" But he could tell, I guess I was pushing the truth too far. The dremora were close now. I limped up to the platform as Farwil and James were about to get the sigil stone. I saw the dremora with their evil glare. "Now!" I yelled.

Farwil hesitantly grabbed the stone and then we teleported back home.

I felt the land around us disappear as it transformed to the woods of Cheydinhal. We landed with a thump where the gate used to be. I smelt the fresh summer air and started walking back to the castle. I turned around noticing Farwil and James were not coming, "You coming?"

"Yeah" said James "We just…" Farwil interrupted, "..are happy to be alive. That place was horrible. The Knights succeed again! Hazaar" Then they started cheering in joy. Then I came back to actuality and realized my injury. It was getting worse. I said, "Let's go", with urgency. We walked back to the castle together as guards congratulated us on our success but nobody noticed my dire condition. I suppose I could wait…

We walked into the castle through the main entrance to the counts chair where Count Indarus sat with Garrus at his side. They wore a look of relief as we bowed and waited for them to respond. I stood behind James and Farwil so the Count could have a moment with his son.

"Farwil you're alive", he cried "Don't ever do that again." Farwil replied, "I won't, that was enough adventure for me. But I couldn't have gotten back without the Champion." He pointed to me. "Well Farwil and James you go see the castle medic before you go on anymore undertakings, you look horrible." They bowed and went off.

I approached the Count and bowed. "Thank you my dear for saving my son and kingdom. You have served Cheydinhal well." I made an effort to smile but I knew I couldn't last much longer, "I am honored to serve you Count. Will you be sending reinforcements to Bruma now?" "Yes, I will be. Don't worry." I turned, "Then I shall be on my way then."

I saw Garrus look at me with concern, "Will you stay the night at least?" I tried to focus but I couldn't. The world was spinning, "I, I'm…" Then I buckled over and collapsed. Garrus ran over, "Amelie! Someone help! I need a medic!" I saw the Count call his medic over. Garrus flipped me on my back and held my bloody hands as my eyes flickered and blurred out. All I heard him say after was, "Stay with me…please" Then it went dark with pain…

The rest was unclear as I was lifted onto a stretcher and brought to the medical ward of the castle.

The removed my broken armor and weapons and began to bring me to life. Garrus was there the whole time, I saw him in the back pacing and trying to stay out of the way. They examined my shoulder and him where the blade went through, it wasn't good. The worst part was they didn't sedate me, I felt every inch of pain throughout my body, it felt as though I was being shot with 1 million arrows at once. First they removed the remaining pieces of arrow still in my arm. They pulled at it and I screamed in agonizing pain. Then again it went dark leaving me alone again…

When I woke again my arm and mid body were fully wrapped and they had a mage trying a heal me. I couldn't really tell but every so often I would see a blue flash and a little pain went away. Garrus was at my side now. Feeling secure and sure I wasn't going to die I let myself fall asleep…

When I finally came around I found myself in a regal bed, the room filled with fancy furniture. I looked around, I was still wrapped in bandages but I felt much better. I blew my black hair out of my face to get a better look. Then I smiled, Garrus was sleeping in a chair nearby. He looked exhausted, probably stayed with me the whole time.

I sat up slowly and got out of bed. I walked over to Garrus, "Hey" I said. He opened his eyes and smiled then realized I got up, "You shouldn't be out of bed." He walked me back to bed, he looked very concerned, "I'm fine", I said. "That's what you said last time." I frowned, "Right, I should stop saying that."

He laughed, just then the Count and Farwil came in. "I see you are awake now, you had us scared; been sleeping for about three days." "Three days!" I exclaimed. Farwil looked awkward, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I was being so careless in battle and if you didn't take that blow I would be dead." I smiled, "It's okay, just, I don't think you were ready for an Oblivion Gate quite yet." "Yeah and for your deed you are officially a Knight of Cheydinhal, Hazaar!" "Yeah that's …Great?"

The count stepped forward, "You are free to go whenever you like, and your belongings are on the table next to you. I had my craftsmen repair your armor and weapons so you won't have to worry about that." I looked over, "Thank you for everything." "No, thank you." Then he and Farwil left leaving me with Garrus. We didn't talk for a while then I said something, "I'm sorry." "No, its fine. I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. What I'm trying to say is I, I love you." "I do too but you deserve someone better than me.

I won't be here forever; I'm the champion I go where I'm needed." "But, I need you." He held my hands.

This was the hardest thing I would have to do but it was for the sake of Garrus so when I left he would not be heartbroken set to wonder the streets of death to fill the void I left. "Garrus what you need isn't me, I love you and maybe if this war wasn't going on we could be together but it won't work out now, I'm sorry." He looked broken, how I wish I could say Garrus I will stay with you forever in your arms and everything will be ok but I couldn't.

He looked at me one last time then walked to the door. "Garrus", I called. He turned around. "Garrus just know you're the only one I will ever truly love and you are the one who keeps me alive." He smiled, "See you around?" "You know it."

Then he left, I was alone but that was me that one once forgotten then found set to serve Cyrodiil no matter what the cost even if you have to give up true love. I would do anything to be with Garrus but I am the only one who can save everyone with one purpose to defeat the Prince of Darkness.

The next day I suited up in my shrouded armor and black hood with my bow. I packed my belongings in my pack and put on Garrus' necklace.

I exited the city at early morning to avoid any attention. I got on my horse and mounted it ready to return to Cloud Ruler Temple. I turned around one more time to see my home city but to my surprise I saw Garrus right outside the city gate staring at me.

I dismounted my horse as he ran up to me. He franticly said, "Amelie every time you were this necklace think of me because every day I'll be thinking of you." I started to cry, "Forever." He was not sure but I was, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He kissed me back, it was pure love. Then we broke, I mounted my horse and left him standing there.

I rode as fast as I could, wiping away my tears of sadness as I left my love…

* * *

I arrived at Cloud Ruler Temple in two days time. I rode up to the stables gave my horse food and water then went inside. It was very late for anyone to be up but night guards so I decided to enjoy the quite. I put some wood in the fireplace and pulled a chair over. I stared into the flames thinking about my life.

I reached for Garrus's necklace for comfort thinking about him and how perfect he is.

Just then I heard someone coming so I hastily hid the necklace. I turned around in my seat, it was Martin. "Your back; how was your mission?" "Fine, just fine." He pulled a chair over, "Good, wouldn't want our champion hurt."

We sat for a while then he said, "You know its late we could go to go to my bed and…" "No Martin." He's been trying to seduce me ever since Kvatch. "Why not?" He smiled and pulled me closer. He grabbed me and kissed me.

I regret to say I didn't slap him because he was the emperor plus a pretty good magician. "Martin, stop not tonight. Besides…" I thought of Garrus, I couldn't do this. Martin didn't care, he cast a spell of charm, I tried to resist but after over an hour I gave in and he got me in his bedroom.

He locked the door, "No!" He kept saying yes like this was a game. I took my dagger out but Martin was ready, he cast paralysis on me and I fell. I should've known he'd do that. He put me on the bed and started undressing me. He only hesitated when he saw my scars from my recent injuries. I was undressed, I started to cry but who would care. Martin was soon to be emperor and could do anything he wanted. Then he had his way with me…

The second Martin fell asleep I got up and put my belongings on and left Cloud Ruler. I was almost gone when I heard someone yelling behind me, "Amelie, Amelie did you finish the mission?"

It was Jauffre. I turned around, "Yes, I did. Do you need anything else of me?" He nodded, "Yes, I sent notes to all the provinces.

They battle of Bruma will be in one weeks time." "One week?" "Yes, the sooner we get the Amulet of Kings the sooner Martin can be emperor." I chuckled, "Martin, right." He waited, "Ok, I'll be there." I walked my horse down to the Wild-eye stables in Bruma and asked the owner to watch my horse for a few days for a few coin.

They agreed and I left to tie some loose ends before the _battle of my life…_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sorry to people Offended by Martin, I acutually think he is one of the best characters in Oblivion. I just happened to work out that Martin was this way in my story.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know it is awhile since I updated but with school and everything its hard. Sorry for spelling errors on this one... **

**Please Read**

* * *

Part 2

I went to my house in Bruma; it was a frigid day so I decided to make a fire. I gathered wood from outback and was about to enter the backdoor when I heard someone knocking on the door back in the front.

I put the wood down and ran to the door. It was an Orc wearing a blue outfit, the postman.

He promptly said, "Hello, do you live here?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, I have a letter for Amelie. Are you her?" I nodded. "Here is your letter. Have a nice day."

He gave me the letter and went off to do his mail route shivering. I felt bad for him, "Excuse me."

He turned around, "Is there a problem miss."

"No I was just wondering if you wanted my ring. It resists the frost and you look pretty cold." I held out my hand.

"Are you sure? How much do you want for it?" I shook my head, "I want nothing in return. Just take it you need it more than I do."

He smiled his toothy grin, "Thank You." He took the ring and ran off to do his mail route waving goodbye.

I put the letter in my pocket and went to retrieve my wood. I picked up five logs and went inside. I dumped the logs into the fireplace and cast a spell to start the fire. It immediately started to burn. I felt better, it was warm and I was relaxed for the first time in a while. I sat on a chair and looked at the letter. It said

To: Amelie, Kvatch Champion

117 Imp Avenue, Bruma Cyrodiil 11638

From: Garrus Darillium, Cheydinhal Captain of Guards

18 Land Dreugh Lane, Cheydinhal Cyrodil 83299

It's from Garrus! I quickly ripped open the envelope to reveal a hastily written letter…

_Dear Amelie_

_It's me Garrus. I found out you were going to be at the Battle of Bruma from the Count. He requested me to go as a representative of Cheydinhal, I accepted. I hope you will not be upset at my decision. My group of soldiers arrives in Bruma three days before the battle. Maybe we can meet up somewhere. Well, my group leaves now so see you soon. _

_PS. I love you still._

_Your Beloved Garrus Darillium_

Garrus is coming! I hugged the letter and ran to my desk downstairs. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote back to him.

_Dear Garrus, _

_I got your letter and would be glad to meet you in Bruma. How about the Jerall View Inn? I am not that happy you joined the battle, it will be dangerous but I'm glad you will be there to fight along my side. Can't wait for you to arrive, see you very soon._

_PS. I will love you forever._

_Yours Truly Amelie_

I put the letter in an envelope then ran out of my house to the post office. I entered the building and went to the express packages counter.

"Sir, I would like to send this letter to Cheydihal." He grabbed the letter. "Are you sure you want to do the express way, its 200 coins more?" "Yes, it has to get there immediately."

I gave him the money and I watched as he took my letter to be sent. I was once a postal worker in my younger years. It works by putting all the letters in a metal box then a mage casts a spell to teleport the box to specific areas. The farther the places the more expensive.

As I left I saw a Bosmer fighting with a postal worker, "500 coins to Valenwood! Is the empire trying to drain us of money?" I went outside and went to my house. It wasn't another three days before Garrus would arrive.

What would I do in the meantime?" I decided to prepare myself for the battle.

I went to my basement which I set up for training. I had an archery area, punching bags, weights and even a dummy I could practice fighting with.

I laid out all my weapons and first made them work their best. I restrung my favorite daedric bow and polished it with special shine. I took out my various blades and sharpened them to perfection. My favorite was a long sword I called Death Awaits; I know it's an evil name but it speaks the truth. One stab with this sword and you're lying in the floor bleeding to death.

After that I went to my arrow cabinet where I kept all my different enchanted arrows. One catches you in fire, another electrocutes you and my favorite one paralysis you. I grabbed those and put it off to the side.

I would train later; I had almost a week until the battle so I decided to choose my armor. My armor was in a small room next to the training area in display cases. I went in the room and looked at my armor, and then I realized my armor although tough was severely outdated. I only had Dwarven and Chainmail armor, my ebony was pretty much destroyed beyond repair despite efforts and I couldn't wear my shrouded armor.

I grabbed my coat and ran out the door to Hammer and Axe. I opened the door and stepped in to see Fjotreid hammering away. "Hello Amelie, What brings you to Hammer and Axe on this cold day?" I looked around, "Well, I was wondering what your latest wears in armor were?" He shuffled around in the back and came back with a few pieces, "I have a full set of Elven and Orchish Armor, and Ebony but you already have that." I smiled, "Well, I kind of need another Ebony…"

He looked surprised, "Already ruined it I see. What you do this time? Wait let me guess, an Oblivion Gate." I nodded. He shook his head back and forth while he wrapped up the Ebony Armor. He handed it to me which I placed down on the counter. "What else do you need?"

"I'll take the Mithril too. That's it then." He gave that to me also and calculated my total. "Your total is 6000 gold pieces." My eyes widened, "6000!" "Yeah, that Ebony Armor costs a lot these days." I reluctantly gave him the money and waved goodbye as I hauled the armor out and back to my home.

Right when I got inside I dropped the armor in the corner and decided to take a short rest. It was only six but I haven't slept soundly in more than a month. I ate a small meal of venison and corn then collapsed in my bed and fell quickly to sleep…

**~…*...*...~**

When I awoke I went to eat breakfast. I looked outside to see the sun dimly, it must be very early.

I ate a simple breakfast of an apple and glass of milk. I was about to go downstairs to train when I realized the sun was going down. I went to the main room and looked at my grandfather clock. It was seven pm! I slept for over 24 hours.

Wow, I didn't realize how tired I was. I checked my other clocks to be sure. I did sleep for that long, the only good thing about that was Garrus was coming tomorrow.

I only had time to prepare the guest rooms of my house and run to the market to buy more food. When I finally came back home it was almost eleven. I wasn't that tired so I brought my new armor to my personal armory in the basement and polished it. I still wasn't sure what I would wear but I have some time still. I was as prepared as I ever was going to be for the Battle. Now all I could think about was Garrus, what would I say? What would he say? I just couldn't wait to see his gorgeous face.

When I was done practicing it was one thirty. I decided to get some sleep so I put my pajamas on and slowly went to sleep, dreaming of Garrus and I being together forever…

Unfortunately I was so excited that I only slept for a few hours, the other hours I spent deciding what to wear. Should I wear armor to look professional or the casual look or should I wear a dress. I eventually chose a silver tunic dress with black leggings and boots. It wasn't too casual or dressy plus I shouldn't wear armor, I was just spending time with a friend. I strapped my dagger to my leg just in case.

I went to the Jerral View Inn early about seven; I didn't know when he was going to get there. I got a table and bought a drink. I sat for almost an hour until I saw him enter the building…

I immediately stood up as he saw me; my heart was pounding as I saw his beautiful smile.

His hair swayed as he walked over to me. He wore a forester's shirt with light brown linens and it was absolutely perfect. I gave him a hug when he came close enough. He said, "I couldn't wait to see you again Amelie, you look beautiful."

We sat at the table and got a few drinks then I started talking, "It was awkward the way I left in Cheydinhal but I still love you, you know that." "Yeah I know I got your letter." He held up my letter.

I blushed. "I know you're upset I joined the Battle but I couldn't think of any other way to see you." "You know I have a house here, you can stay in my guest room."

He thought about it then said, "That would be great, the others I came with are staying in the castle barracks." I nodded, "So how many others came." "Um, me, James, Garry, and Wesley. That makes four." "Only four!" He nodded, "Well, to be honest those are the only people who wanted to come. Nobody was too happy about the whole idea of defending Bruma.

I tried to convince them but you know how it is." I looked into his eyes and held his hand, "I'm just glad you came."

I looked at his buff arms and ripped chest. He was stunning. He saw me looking and smiled, "You want to go…"

Before he could finish I called the waiter over and paid for the meal. "Come on." I grabbed his hand as we left the Inn and made our way to my house.

We entered the house and I quickly locked the door. We smiled together like we both knew what was happening. I brought his bag to the guest room which he quickly picked up and said, "I don't think I'll need the guest bed." I giggled, "Neither do I." I went to my room and gestured him to come in.

I locked the door so we wouldn't be disturbed…

* * *

**Just guess what their doing... Yeah I didnt really want to go in depth with that, the point is they love each other... alot **

**I know this is not as good as the first chapter but I'm getting kinda lazy lately, sorry.**

**Please Review**

**Thanks for Reading**

**:-)**


End file.
